


Taking Risks

by aoishmex



Category: D-OUT (Band), Jrock, SCREW (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex





	Taking Risks

 Kazuki cringed slightly when his back came in contact with the hard wooden shelves of the closet. Unpierced lips pressed firmly against his and the guitarist moaned. Hands ran from his shoulders down his sides to his hips. A long leg nudged itself between his, causing one leg to rise up against the other man’s hip. The guitarist reached out to grasp the shelves to keep his balance. He was vaguely aware of supplies crashing to the floor. More kisses were pressed against his lips.  
   The brunette was finally able to catch his breath a little when the other man’s lips moved to his neck. “Rei…” He whimpered when the other gave a sharp nip at his earlobe. His entire body shuddered at the pleasure. “Rei, wait,” Kazuki gasped into the darkness. A moan left his lips when a bite was given to the junction of his neck and collarbone. The younger man pressed a kiss to the mark. His hands ran over the guitarist’s chest, brushing over clothed nipples and making Kazuki’s hips twitch in response. One of Kazuki’s hands rest on the other man’s upper arm, now holding on tighter as the pleasure took over.  
   A sharp intake of breath came from the elder when a hand took firm hold of his groin. Kazuki’s hands gripped whatever they were holding on to as the hand on his erection began to move. Again the brunette voiced for the other to wait but the hand kept moving. “Kazuki…”  
   ”Stop…” His body shuddered at another touch. The roaming hand stopped at his hip. “Rei…” The brunette’s heart raced as fingers tugged at his belt. “Reika, stop it!” Kazuki shouted, finally gathering the will power to push the other man away.  
   ”Why?!” the bassist demanded in an irritated tone Kazuki had never heard before. “You were enjoying it, too.”  
   ”Why are you doing this?”  
   Reika scoffed. “You make it sound like I’m raping you… Because I want you, Kazuki, and I thought you wanted me, too. You’re the one who always says we should kiss for pictures. You’re the one that posts pictures of us on Twitter and makes it look like our relationship is something it’s not.”  
   Kazuki faltered. “B-But that’s all… just for fun,” he said.  
   ”Fun,” the younger repeated. Kazuki could tell the blonde was even angrier than before even if he couldn’t see his face. “Stop giving me mixed signals, sempai. If you don’t want me then don’t act like you do. It’s not fair.”  
   ”Rei… Of course I want you,” the brunette said calmly.  
   ”You know that’s not what I mean.”  
   ”That  _is_  what I mean!” Kazuki insisted.   
   A small silence passed as the guitarist fixed himself the best he could without a light. “I don’t… I don’t understand,” the blonde said. “If you like me why did you push me away just now?”  
   ”Wanting you and liking you are two completely different things,” Kazuki said bluntly. “Besides, we can’t…”  
   Reika’s brow furrowed. “Why not? Your band members wouldn’t approve of us?” he asked.  
   ”No, they like you.”  
   ”Is it because you want to be seme?”  
   Kazuki blushed. “No…”  
   ”Is it our schedules?” He could barely see the elder shake his head. “Because I’m younger?”  
   ”You know I don’t care about that.”  
   ”Then what is it?!” Reika pressed with irritation clear in his voice. Then there was silence. The brunette bit his lip trying to find the right words. What Reika said next caught him completely off-guard. “It’s Aoi… isn’t it?”  
   Kazuki blinked at him wide-eyed. “What?”  
   ”He’s already claimed you…”  
   Light assaulted Kazuki’s eyes as the closet door was flung open and Reika rushed out into the hall. “Reika… Reika, wait!” the brunette called, running after him. The bassist was walking away at a brisk pace. “Reika, wait!” Kazuki repeated. “What are you talking about?”  
   ”You’re dating Aoi-sempai, aren’t you? I should have known; you’re practically in love with him,” the blonde retorted.  
   ”What do you mean?”  
   ”Oh, please! Everyone knows how much you blush over him. You’re like a schoolgirl every time you do something with him. You didn’t stop talking about Bon:cra-z for weeks even after it was over.”  
   Kazuki huffed slightly. “I was excited that I got to work with him!”  
   ”And when he gave you that ring,” Reika continued. “I’ve never seen you that happy over any of your other presents. You wear it all the time.”  
   The guitarist was aware of the curious looks workers were giving them. He was sure the other bands could hear them. “Rei, come on. Let’s go somewhere more private,” he urged.  
   ”We  _were_  somewhere private.”  
   ”We were in the supply closet!” Reika began walking faster. “Rei, you’re getting worked up over petty things that don’t even matter. I can’t believe you’re jealous over—”  
   The blonde whirled around to face him. “Jealous?” he repeated incredulously. “I’m not jealous, Kazuki, I’m  _heartbroken_!” the man shouted. Kazuki stopped when he saw the pain on the younger man’s face. “I dared to hope you weren’t saying anything about how you felt because you were nervous or scared. I should have known it was because you were already with someone, but I didn’t know it was Aoi,” Reika said with a shaky breath.   
   ”Reika, I…” Kazuki’s own brow creased in frustration of not knowing what to say.  
   ”I should have known,” the other repeated. Curious and concerned faces looked out from practice rooms. Aoi moved slowly toward Kazuki and the hurt on Reika’s face deepened. He ignored one of his band mates when they went to put a hand on his shoulder. “You’ve been his ever since Bon:cra-z started, haven’t you?”  
   The brunette felt tears in his eyes. “Rei, we… we haven’t done anything,” he tried, taking a step toward the younger.  
   Reika stepped back. “I’m going home,” he said, voice cold and even, before turning down the hall again.  
   ”Reika. Reika, wait!” Kazuki pled, but the bassist disappeared around the corner.  
   ”Zuki?” Manabu asked gently, stepping up beside him. “What’s going on?”  
   The elder burst into tears with a hand to his mouth. “What am I going to do?” he sobbed, looking frantically at the faces gathered around him for any of them to give him an answer. “What am I going to do…?” The others watched in concern as the guitarist cried into Manabu’s shoulder.  
   ”Come on, Manabu-kun,” Aoi said to the other. “We’ll take care of Kazuki,” he urged. The younger nodded and the two led Kazuki down the hall.

   Manabu and Aoi waited patiently for the brunette to calm down. They had gone to the cafe down the street, deciding a fresh setting would do Kazuki some good, and ordered some drinks to go with sweet snacks. Kazuki sniffled and wiped his eyes, coffee cup cooling down in his hands. “Sorry about this…” he mumbled to the two in front of him.  
   ”So Reika-kun thinks we’re dating?” Aoi asked carefully. Kazuki gave a sheepish nod. “What gave him that impression?”   
   ”A lot of things… Mainly my level of admiration for you,” the brunette admitted.  
   ”Well… from what I heard you didn’t exactly deny it,” Manabu said.  
   ”I didn’t know what to say…” Kazuki pressed a hand to his temple. “I thought… maybe if he heard we hadn’t done anything intimate… it would help him realize nothing else was going on…”  
   Aoi and Manabu blinked at him. “Intimate?” the elder gawked.  
   ”He likes you, doesn’t he?” Manabu asked, ignoring Aoi’s question.  
   Kazuki looked up. “How did you know?”  
   ”It’s… pretty obvious,” the younger said. “But the problem is that you don’t like him and he thinks it’s because you and Aoi-sempai are dating.”  
   ”No, I do like him! I love him!” Kazuki proclaimed. “But I can’t tell him… Especially not now.” He let out a shuddering breath, focusing on drinking his coffee to keep from crying again.  
   Aoi looked at the other two, Manabu’s expression as confused as his own. “Why not? It looks like you’re going to have to at least explain things to him or he’s never going to speak to you again.”  
   The brunette sniffled. “I know… I don’t know how, though. He’s so angry with me. Heartbroken…” he repeated the bassist’s words. “I hurt him.”  
   Manabu squeezed his band mate’s hand. “You have to try.”  
   ”I know…”  
   ”Do you think it would help if I talked to him?” Aoi asked gently.  
   Kazuki shook his head. “You might get hit. He’s good about controlling his temper most of the time but… I don’t want to take any chances. How do I make him believe I’m not dating anyone…?”  
   ”I’ll tell him I’m dating Hitsugi from Nightmare.”  
   The other two looked at him. “You are?” Aoi nodded.  
   ”Huh…” Manabu mused. He lifted his cup to his lips. “Sakito didn’t tell me that…” the guitarist mumbled. Now all eyes were on him.  
   A devious smirk formed on Aoi’s lips. “Ooh, so you’re the one who stole Sakito-kun’s time with Uruha.”  
   ”I didn’t even know you were in a relationship,” Kazuki said.  
   ”This discussion isn’t about me,” Manabu said pointedly. “If you don’t tell Reika the truth nothing’s going to get better.”  
   Kazuki sighed. “Yeah… I’ll think of something.”  
   Showing up at work the next day was the hardest thing Kazuki had done all week. Only his band mates paid any attention to him or asked how he was doing. The other bands left him alone because they didn’t want to risk offending him with their questions. No one from D=Out was present. Manabu found out it was because they were on location for video filming. The thought of not having to face  any of their accusatory stares put the brunette at ease so he could concentrate on work. Recording went smoothly until they took a break and Kazuki’s mind wandered. He wanted to message the bassist and tell him about the progress they were making or ask how his video filming was going. The brunette wondered if Reika was having trouble concentrating, too, or if he was too angry to even spare Kazuki a thought. The idea made his heart sink and Kazuki could barely make it through the rest of the day. All he could do when he got home to his empty apartment was to fall on his bed in tears.  
   The next day passed as a blur for Kazuki. He went through the motions, said only what was necessary, and kept to himself. Aoi answered his unspoken question about the bassist’s whereabouts, giving an apologetic shake of his head to indicate the band was gone again. So Kazuki spent his night in tears again. The guitarist was given a surprise when the blonde bassist appeared in ScReW’s practice room door. He stared at the younger man with a mix of fear and hope while Reika’s expression was blank.  
   ”Aoi-san told me who he was dating so… I’m sorry for accusing you two of being together,” the younger man said in an even tone. He walked away before the brunette could say anything in return. Still Kazuki breathed a sigh in relief. Now he could tell Reika everything. The guitarist went through practice with as much concentration as possible. As soon as the day was over he gathered his things and rushed to Reika’s apartment.

 

Reika stared at the brunette before him in shock. The other man was panting for breath, indicating he had run along the way, a look of determination in his eyes. Quickly the blonde regained his hardened expression. “What are you doing here, Kazuki?” he said irritably. “I don’t want to talk to you. Go home.” The bassist began closing the door on the other but the brunette was faster. Kazuki wrestled his way between the door and pushed inside the small apartment. The door closed behind him.  Again Reika looked at him in shock. “I told you, I don’t want to talk to you. You’d better leave before I lose my temper. I won’t hold back even if—”  
   ”I was scared,” Kazuki said quickly and the blonde stopped talking. “I am scared,” he corrected. “I’m scared that you’ll get tired of me if we see each other all the time. I’m scared I won’t make you happy. I’m scared we won’t miss each other when we go on tour. I’m scared we’ll fight about something and we won’t be able to fix it. I’m scared that someone is going to find out about us and threaten to expose us or terminate our contracts is we don’t split up, and if that happens I’m scared our bond won’t be strong enough and we’ll choose our careers over each other. I’m scared, Reika.” The brunette swallowed to keep back his tears. He was determined not to cry. “I’m scared. And I’m sorry I was too proud to tell you the truth earlier. I’m sorry I hurt you.”  
   The younger man looked away and sighed. “I’m sorry, too… but if you’re worried about so much maybe it’s best that we don’t—”   
   ”I want to be with you.” The bassist’s eyes snapped to look at him in wide disbelief. Kazuki took a deep breath. “I love you, Reika.”  
   The two men looked at each other in silence, Kazuki’s expression hopeful. Reika closed the distance between them and slowly claimed the elder’s lips with his. Kazuki sighed softly, returning the kiss with more force. When the younger pulled away he remained only inches from the other man, but before he could say anything Kazuki kissed him again. This time, when they pulled away, they were both out of breath. Reika looked into the guitarist’s clouded eyes before taking him by the hand. He led the brunette down the hall without a word.  
   Kazuki was gently pushed back onto the bed, the blonde bassist hovering above him. The guitarist’s eyes were already closed by the time they kissed again. One of his hands tangled in the other’s soft hair to encourage him. This was new for both of them. Kazuki had never been with someone younger and Reika had never been with someone more experienced. And the fact that they were about to give themselves to someone they loved made the experience all the more memorable. Kazuki felt the blonde’s hands run along his sides. “Rei…”  
   Reika slipped his hands under the elder’s shirt. “Can I?” he asked with a nervous bite of his bottom lip. The brunette nodded, sitting up so he could help the bassist remove his shirt. Once the garment was put aside Reika lowered him back to the bed and trailed his lips down the expanse of bare skin.  
   The brunette gasped when a hot tongue ran over a nipple. The tip flicked over it back and forth before Reika closed his lips around the hardened nub. The bassist’s nimble fingers teased the other nipple at the same time. Kazuki’s hips bucked against him, breathing heavy and irregular from  continuous moans. Reika trailed his lips along the quivering stomach until they reached the elder’s waistline. He cupped the other man’s growing bulge and felt him buck into his hand. The blonde chuckled low in his throat.  
   ”You’re getting hard, Kazuki.”  
   Kazuki looked away in embarrassment. “It’s good…”  
   Reika chuckled again. “I can make it even better,” he whispered, fingers undoing the guitarist’s belt and jeans with expert moves. The blonde tugged the pants off Kazuki’s legs, setting them aside on the floor, then took the other’s clothed erection in his hand. This time there was no need-or want-to push him away. Kazuki was fully hard in minutes. Reika was about to pull off his boxers when the other stopped him.  
   ”Wait,” the guitarist breathed. He sat up onto his knees and took hold of the young man’s shirt. “Take off your pants,” the elder instructed before peeling the other’s shirt off his body. Reika undid his pants and tugged them off. The elder tossed them to the floor along with the rest of their clothes. Kazuki made the blonde lie back, pulling Reika’s underwear off his hips. The other shuddered as the cool air hit his skin. “I want to make you feel good, too,” Kazuki said as he took the bassist’s erection in hand.  
   Reika gave a long moan when Kazuki’s tongue ran along the underside of his cock. His breath hitched when the brunette took the head into his mouth and began to suck. “Mngh… Kazuki…” The guitarist took more of the blonde into his mouth, hand stroking what he couldn’t reach. Reika’s breaths came out in short pants and quiet moans, hips twitching under Kazuki’s hold. Then the blonde felt his entire erection being covered in the wet heat. “Shit…!” he shuddered with pleasure. Kazuki swallowed around the bassist’s cock before restarting his earlier pace. He could hear Reika’s moans above him. “Zuki… Kazuki, stop. I’m going to…” The brunette stopped himself and removed his mouth from the younger man. Reika panted for breath.  
   ”Good?” the elder asked.  
   ”Amazing,” the blonde corrected and claimed Kazuki’s lips in a heated kiss. The brunette moaned, holding to the other’s shoulders as he was lowered to the bed. Reika nibbled around the guitarist’s piercings while removing his boxers. He reached into his bedside drawer, still kissing the older man.  
   Kazuki shuddered when he felt a slick finger slowly push inside him. “Rei…” He gasped as the digit went deeper, hips bucking off the bed in pleasure. “Oh, god…!” The finger moved in and out to prepare him, slow and gentle, another one stretching him further. “Reika…”  
   The bassist looked around his room. “Shit.. I don’t have any condoms.”  
   ”It’s okay,” Kazuki breathed.  
   ”Are you sure?” Reika asked in surprise. The brunette nodded, moving his hips against the other’s fingers. The moan that left his lips was enough for the blonde to know he was ready. The bassist covered his erection with plenty of lube and moved closer. Kazuki raised his legs to wrap around the younger man’s hips, body quivering with anticipation. Reika pushed in slowly, bracing himself with a hand at the brunette’s side, groaning at the pleasure. The guitarist gasped at the penetration and his back arched off the bed. The blonde bent down to wipe bangs from the elder’s eyes. “Are you okay?” he asked.  
   Kazuki nodded, wrapping his arms around the bassist’s broad shoulders. “Move, Reika,” he whispered.  
   Reika pulled out slowly, making the other moan when he gave a deep thrust. The blonde set a steady pace and again braced himself with his hands at Kazuki’s sides. The guitarist’s hands clung to his shoulder without hurting, breath coming in pants and moans. He could see Reika’s handsome face, contorted with pleasure, and the way the bassist’s muscles tensed under his skin.  
   The blonde pulled Kazuki up into a sitting position, swallowing his moans with hot kisses. Kazuki gasped at the change in angle of the other’s thrusts. The head of Reika’s erection hit his prostate nearly every time. “Oh, god, Rei…!” the brunette moaned appreciatively. He leaned back enough to support himself with his arms behind his back and rocked his hips against the blonde’s. Reika held to his hips and thrust harder. “Rei, I… I want to come,” the elder panted hoarsely.  
   Again the guitarist was on his back, deep thrusts reaching his sweet spot every time. Reika’s hands were supporting the brunette’s legs, now up against his chest, grip tight but not enough to bruise. Kazuki held to the blonde’s legs to bring him closer. The bassist brought a hand to the elder’s cock and began pumping in time with his thrusts. The combination of sensations was too much for Kazuki and he came with a long moan of Reika’s name. The blonde continued thrusting into the other’s hot body in search of his own release. Soon his hips stilled before bucking almost violently, emptying into his new lover.  
   Reika nearly fell over from the intensity of his orgasm, catching himself just in time by releasing Kazuki’s leg. For a while the only sound in the room was their labored breathing. The brunette reached up to run his fingers through the other’s hair. “Are you okay?” he asked the younger man.  
   The bassist nodded. “You’re amazing,” Reika breathed with a satiated sigh. The brunette chuckled. Slowly Reika pulled out of the elder’s body and grabbed tissues from the night table. He cleaned them up, threw the soiled tissues away, and settled beside Kazuki under the covers. The guitarist looked at him with a tired smile. Reika wrapped his arms around the brunette’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Are you still scared?” he asked gently.  
   Kazuki thought for a moment. “Yeah… but I’m willing to take the risk. I don’t want to lose you again,” he sighed.  
   ”We can make this work, Kazuki. We can make it together.”  
   The elder chuckled. “I know… Let’s get some sleep. We have all weekend to each other,” he yawned and snuggled closer to the blonde.  
   ”Wait; I have to tell you something first,” the bassist said.  
   ”What is it?” Kazuki quirked.  
   Reika pressed a gentle kiss on the brunette’s pierced lips. “I love you.” 


End file.
